1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnosis device and a method of diagnosing by using the same, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic diagnosis device that enables a user to further facilitate ultrasonic diagnosis and a method of diagnosing by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic diagnosis device irradiates ultrasonic signals generated by transducers of a probe to a target object and receives echo signals reflected from the target object, thereby obtaining images regarding the interior of the target object (e.g., tomography of soft tissues or blood flow). In particular, an ultrasonic diagnosis device may be used for medical purposes including observation of the interior of a target object, detection of foreign substances, and diagnosis of damage. Such an ultrasonic diagnosis device may display information regarding a target object in real-time. Furthermore, an ultrasonic diagnosis device causes no radioactive exposure like X-rays, and thus, is very safe. Therefore, an ultrasonic diagnosis device is widely used together with other types of imaging diagnosis devices.
Technologies for remotely performing ultrasonic diagnosis have been recently developed. In general, such remote diagnosis is performed by enabling an experienced person who is accustomed to the ultrasonic diagnosis to assist a non-experienced person who is not accustomed to the ultrasonic diagnosis in performing the ultrasonic diagnosis.